Dinner and a Show
by Lady Lokari
Summary: When Francis invites Gilbert, Antonio, and Ludwig out for dinner at a Gentleman's club, they end up getting dates with the entertainment! Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.


**(A.N.) Hiii! I've been working really hard on this one to make it just right. So far so good. I always appreciate comments and suggestions, so if you have any, please go ahead and send me a review. Please also take a look at some of my other stories if you don't mind. **

**P.S. I'm really slow at updating, so don't hold your breath! :3  
**

"Come on Bruder, it will be fun!"

"Fun? I would only be going so that you and your buddies can get drunk and have a ride home!"

"West, don't say that! Francis and Antonio always extend their invitations to you. You're part of the group since you're related to me."

"For the last time East, I am not your personal taxi service!"

"But we aren't drinking tonight! Francis has a membership to this Gentleman's club. It's a classy place with good food and live music. Sure, they sell alcohol, but they limit it to one glass until midnight. After that, they let anyone get as drunk as they want."

"Oh? Why would that be?" Ludwig asked his older, yet less responsible brother.

"They have women singers and servers. The owner put up the one drink policy after an incident with some drunkards… Don't give me that look, it wasn't us… but after midnight, the women go home and the men come in to deal with the drinks." explained Gilbert.

Ludwig rubbed his temples. Gilbert had him cornered, should all of this be true. He didn't really want to go out with Gilbert's friends, or even for dinner. He was content with cooking a mild meal and sitting quietly by himself. _Come on… you know you get lonely when East isn't home, _reasoned a small voice inside of him. _You sit and do work all day or hide from the world. Go out, just this once, _it chittered.

Rather than agreeing with this fact, he instead focused on Gilbert. After a few moments, he finally asked the question at the forefront of his mind, even though he already knew the answer.

"Are you ever going to drop this?"

"No! West, you have to come! I swear, I'll make your life a living hell if you don't!" Gilbert threatened, his features twisting into a livid expression. He pulled his lips back, exposing his animal-like fangs and emitted a low growl.

"It already is…" Ludwig muttered. Then he spoke louder, "Fine, I'll go."

Gilbert's expression quickly flickered to a surprised, then pleased expression.

"Awesome! Be ready by 5:30. We have to get there early."

"That only gives us funfzig minuten to both get showered and ready!" exclaimed Ludwig, glancing at one of the many polished clocks scattered throughout the large house.

"Well, I guess you should have just agreed to go earlier," came a sly remark as Gilbert turned to leave.

"Dumm Kopf! You could have told me sooner!" Ludwig's words came out with a thick German accent produced by his anger. Gilbert shrugged and waltzed off in the direction of his room.

Cursing in his native language, the blond-haired German ascended the stairs to the second floor and entered his bedroom. He quickly gathered clean clothes from his closet – a dark blue, almost black suit and a white shirt– and set it out neatly on his bed. From there, he went across the hall into the bathroom, turned on the shower and removed his clothing.

A shiver ran up his spine as he stepped into the cool jet of water. As the water warmed, Ludwig idly toyed with a couple of predictions of the evening's events. The first vision was of Gilbert and his friends managing to get extremely drunk and him having to drive the rowdy trio home. The next one was a rather painful vision of them feeling up some unsuspecting server girl.

Needless to say, the other predictions were just as horrifying and embarrassing. Ludwig attempted to frown out the anxiety by focusing on each task one at a time. Scrub. Rinse. Dry. He stretched his tense muscles as he walked back to his room, sporting only a towel around his waist.

He pulled his towel off and dried his hair, leaving it spiked in all directions. After donning his suit and a pale blue tie, he meandered downstairs, smoothing his unruly hair back with some gel. Ludwig grabbed his shoes and glasses, and then sat to wait for Gilbert. There was a slim chance of Gilbert being ready on time.

* * *

Gilbert turned up about 10 minutes after 5:30. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a decorated white shirt, and a Prussian blue neck scarf. Ludwig pulled his brother out the door and to the car.

"Hey, why are we taking your car?" Gilbert pouted slightly.

"Because yours is filthy, as usual." Ludwig replied, practically shoved Gil into the passenger seat and slammed the car door shut.

Ludwig slid into the driver's seat of the small Mercedes and turned it on. As he pulled out of the driveway, the small voice spoke to him again. _Don't drive angry! You know how much fuel that wastes!_ It said. Unfortunately, it was right. Ludwig relaxed his tense shoulders somewhat and took deep breaths in an honest effort to calm himself. After a moment, he turned to his silver-haired brother to ask for directions, but he was already a step ahead of Ludwig.

"Drive to Francis' house, but then left right before it. Eventually you'll see a dirt road. That's the one we're looking for." Gilbert stated. Ludwig nodded and stared at the cold road. The rest of the drive was held in complete silence.

As they pulled into the spacious parking lot, a figure came running out to greet them. The dark hair swirled around a tan face in the light, early-autumn breeze. He waved at them as they parked near Francis' golden-orange and white Veyron. Antonio sped over to Gilbert's door, pried it open and shoved his head in; He tried to form words in a language the Germans would understand.

"¡Frances está en el interior! ¡Él es esperando! ¡Gyah!" Antonio shook his head in frustration, brown curls flying. This time he managed English: "Francis is waiting inside! He got us a table right up front, but they'll give it away if you two don't get in there now!" spoke the Spaniard, rushing his accented English.

The German brothers looked at each other for a brief moment before leaping out of the car like a pair of gazelles. Ludwig paused only to turn and lock the car before returning his attention to the table, leaving Antonio on the ground, dazed and out of breath.

The pair skidded around the corner to find themselves in the main dining room. Almost all of the chairs were filled except for a choice few in the rear. Ludwig glanced around, letting Gilbert lead the way. The audience was made up entirely of men (This _was_ a gentleman's club after all). The vast majority of those up front were older men who probably had a higher standing, and therefore, better seats. In the back, the younger men craned their necks or stood awkwardly to see the stage.

Then they spotted Francis. He was sitting at the front row table that was closest to centre stage. Seated on his lap was a short-haired waitress who seemed to be… well, Ludwig didn't really want to know.

Upon seeing the brothers, Francis whispered into the girl's ear, who in turn giggled and walked away. He stood and turned to greet them.

"Ah, hello again amis, I'm glad you made it," he hugged each of them and returned to his seat. "Please, sit. I bought you a bit of time with that girl. I just sent her off to tell them you were here and could stop trying to give our seat away."

A few moments later, Antonio came back in, still red in the face (like a tomato). "Have I missed anything?" he asked, looking about ready to collapse.

"Not at all. In fact, they're just about to start." Francis replied, pointing up at the stage where the final preparations were being made. The four talked amongst themselves until an announcer came on stage.

She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Welcome, gentlemen, to this evening's performance. Our theme tonight is Ireland. All of our songs will have been either sung by or related to the Irish. And now, please welcome our four lovely ladies: Elizaveta, Lovina, Feliciana, and Alice!"

Everyone clapped enthusiastically; they were eager to see the girls, whether it was for the first time or not. As the announcer stepped down, the first glimpse of one of the ladies was seen: a foot clad in deep blue heels. And then they saw her face. It was soft featured with mahogany brown hair floating around her face in gentle curls. Her body was just as beautiful, covered in a flowing, deep blue dress that contrasted with her pale skin.

"Bruder, that's Prussian blue! She's wearing Prussian blue!" Gil said excitedly. Ludwig just nodded and kept his eyes on the stage. The three girls that followed were just as gorgeous as the first.

The next woman had blonde hair and a thin pair of glasses on her stern face. She wore a clean-looking white dress and heels. The third and fourth girls looked to be identical twins. Each had brown hair that flowed in delicate waves. One wore a red dress (which Antonio continuously eyed), and the other a green dress that hugged her hips.

The blonde sat at the harp while the others stood in front. The music began and then the women sang. Their voices filled the air with glorious beauty and power. The men were entranced by the unearthly singing; the music was almost like siren song.

Song after song went by, (Ludwig remembered every last one of the titles**) and the girls flitted from one instrument to another. The blue dressed girl played violin throughout most of the songs. The one in white played piano and harp while the red and green girls played mostly drums and several types of flutes. They played most of the music themselves and only needed a few background instruments and singers. It really was quite impressive.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. The final song was to be 'At the Ceili'. A lively tune started up and three girls danced around the stage in time with the music while the Blonde played the piano. A story about long distance love and a place where you could find the perfect man began.

Almost as soon as it began, the girls whirled off stage and into the crowd. They danced through the tables as if in search of something. They came back round to the table that Ludwig sat at and decided they had found it.

Each grabbed a man (Except for the girl in red, who grabbed both Francis and Antonio. Antonio looked quite happy at this) and pulled them onto the stage. The three twirled around the men, then stopped to pick up an instrument, and came back to pull the men into a spread out line. The woman in red stood between Antonio and Francis while the one in blue stood next to Gil and the one in green stood next to Ludwig.

The blue and green girls sang about how their lovers were off working business in some other place, and how they were going to find a new man at the ceili (Ludwig and Gilbert in this case). The woman in red sang of her choice between a rich man and a poor man (as illustrated by Francis and Antonio respectively).

The men, now thoroughly confused, stood awkwardly as the women played their instruments, sang and danced around them. The song eventually ended (though it seemed a long time before it did to the four men on stage) with the woman choosing the poor, dark haired man's love over the rich, fair man's money.

The four men were thanked and returned to their seats. The women bowed and dashed off stage while the announcer came back up to say a few final words.

"And those were our four lovely ladies: Elizaveta, Lovina, Feliciana, and Alice! Thank you for coming to this evening's show! Please check our notice board for the next performance date!" She said, and that was that. As she walked off the stage, everyone got up and stretched and headed out. But as the Foursome turned to leave, the announcer came up and stopped them. "You were the four that the girls picked, yes? They all asked to see the men that they used as props. You'd better see them, or Elizaveta could… Never mind that, just follow me please." She said nervously. The young lady turned and briskly led them down a hall that lead to the back stage, hardly giving them any time to even give each other some questioning looks (except for Francis, who was busily preening himself).

They stopped (and nearly ran into the woman) in front of a stereotypical looking dressing room with a star on the door. The woman knocked, and when the ladies inside called for them to come in, quietly opened the door.

Inside, each woman was sitting in a swivel chair, legs crossed and hands folded across their thighs. It really was kind of scary in Ludwig's mind. A little too uniform. The announcer woman saluted them and left the room. Way too uniform. But anyways, these were the most talented girls Ludwig had ever known, and the fact that they were performing here struck him as rather odd.

"So, you called us here for a reason, right? Well what is it?" Gil said with a toothy grin. Ludwig elbowed him in the ribs.

"Excuse my brother. He has a tendency not to think before he says things."

"Yeah, and my brother over-thinks everything!"

"Will you shut up already!"

"Make me!"

"Guys, cut it out." Antonio cut in. He was standing between the two brothers who were staring each other down and looked ready to throw a punch. Ludwig stopped, caught himself, and immediately stood back. He knew he shouldn't behave like this in front of the women who had used them as props. But Gilbert on the other hand still stood, growling like an animal in front of the women.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his head, lightly petting his hair. It was the woman in blue who had silently stood up and walked to him.

"You're cute." She said, handing the surprised man a card. "Call me up some time."

The other girls had stood up now, but stayed in their place. The other men took this as their queue and stepped forward to give a card to the woman of their choice. Francis, being the womanizer of the group, took the chance to give his number to the only blonde, as well as give her hand a kiss. She looked both pleased and disgusted at the same time.

Antonio, of course, gave his card to the woman in red. He called her 'Bonita' to which she replied by calling him a bastard. He just smiled and called her 'Bonita' again. This time she called him a stupid bastard.

Ludwig shyly went toward the woman in green. She stood with an absent-minded look on her face until she noticed him. She smiled widely and looked at him curiously. He murmured a few words, and then silently handed her his card. She smiled even wider and thanked him. Ludwig sweated over her reaction for the rest of the night.

And Gil just stared open mouthed at his girl. Her green eyes bored holes into his own, and he just couldn't look away. She ran a hand down his face, smiled, and then whirled away from him. She gathered her girls away from the men, the one in red looking particularly happy to have an excuse to be free of Antonio, and said to them "It's time you left. We will consider your offers, as long as _he _considers mine.

"Alice, see that they leave. I need to have a chat with Lovina and Feliciana for a moment."

"Will do." Said the one called Alice, turning to face the men. "You heard her. Out. OUT!" She yelled, her green eyes blazing and her rather thick eyebrows furrowed. In fact, she looked downright scary, but with a bit of sexy thrown in.

The men turned and left as quickly as they could and returned to their cars. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Ludwig returned home to the rather empty house and went right to bed. Gilbert went to his room and listened to loud music until he eventually fell asleep (His room being sound proof and whatnot). Antonio went home and immediately began a new painting. Francis merely sipped some wine, thought about some of the women he had spent his time with, then went to bed.


End file.
